


Trauma.

by CamiWriter86000



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chess, Hilarious, M/M, Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiWriter86000/pseuds/CamiWriter86000
Summary: Algo que creía poder superar, lo superó a él, pero ¿Quién iba a saberlo?Drabble.





	Trauma.

Ambos se encontraban en uno de sus encuentros casuales para jugar ajedrez tridimensional, en esta ocasión, en el camarote del capitán.

\- Mi caballo a tu peón - dice James con una sonrisa triunfal, la cual es borrada de inmediato.

\- Mi alfil a tu caballo, jaque. - responde Spock con una ceja en alto ante su ilógico movimiento.

La sonrisa de James, sin embargo, regresó.

\- Mi reina a tu alfil - su sonrisa se ensanchó - Jaque mate.

El vulcano abrió los ojos e inspeccionó el tablero. Jamás ha logrado descifrar el caótico juego de su capitán que por alguna extraña razón, termina con un triunfo del humano en un 86,7% de las veces. Fascinante.

\- ¿La revancha? - pregunta el vulcano, provocando carcajadas en Jim.

\- ¿Cuántas revanchas más, Spock? - se rió suavemente.

\- Simplemente encuentro estimulante tener un contrincante que proporcione un verdadero desafío.

\- ¿No tiene nada que ver el hecho de que al parecer, adoras estar en mi habitación? - preguntó Jim, elevando una insinuante ceja en su dirección.

\- No tengo palabras al respecto - Kirk rió nuevamente.

\- ¿Cuál color?

\- Negro.

\- Siempre escoges las negras - mencionó el capitán, ayudándole a reorganizar las fichas. - ¿Te gusta ese color?

\- No específicamente - respondió el vulcano de forma casual.

\- Ah, ¿No? Entonces... ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

En ese momento, la ficha que sostenía el mestizo resbaló de sus dedos y su piel se tornó más pálida de lo usual. Su mano libre instintivamente se posó sobre su abdomen. Kirk, al percatarse del vacío en los ojos de su primer oficial, se preocupó de aquella reacción.

\- Spock... ¿Spock? ¿Todo en orden? - Chasqueó sus dedos frente al rostro del vulcano, provocando que éste saliera del trance- Oye, ¿Todo en orden?

\- Yo... Si - se aclaró la garganta y las puntas de sus orejas, al igual que sus mejillas, adoptaron un tinte verde - Lo siento, no, no tengo un color favorito - recogió la ficha que se había caído de sus manos y la colocó en el tablero - comienza.

Jim desvió el tema de conversación, por supuesto y días más tarde, al comentar causalmente lo que sucedió aquella noche a su mejor amigo, el doctor McCoy, quedó sorprendido al verlo estallar en unas estridentes carcajadas.

\- Vaya, ¿En serio logré romper al duende? - Tal comentario dejó confundido al capitán, hasta que el doctor le comentó el incidente en Altamid y cómo salvó la vida del primer oficial con aquel, en palabras del vulcano, "cuento chino".

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Jajajajaja perdón xD quería escribir esto hace tiempo. La verdad no sé si es un Spirk o no (?) ya saben, Jim coquetea con lo que se mueva :v
> 
> En fin, ¿Merece este Drabble, algún comentario?


End file.
